


Close Enough

by diamondforger



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Soul Bond, Telepathic Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Parad uses their connection to convince Emu to get home quickly.





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 20: Public
> 
> Loose sequel to [Feel What I Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980766)

Emu first felt the tug of desire as he was finishing his shift at the hospital. That low heat settling in his stomach was becoming increasingly familiar and less jarring every time. Parad was mostly polite about when he decided to get himself off. He knew better than to disrupt Emu’s work, and he only interrupted conversations with other people when he thought it was funny. 

Emu let the rolls of pleasure wash over him as he changed quickly, taking his time to enjoy the privacy of the empty locker room. If he moved quickly, he could catch a ride home with Kiriya and not have to deal with being hot and bothered on the train. Or so he thought. 

Heat spread up his chest and his face felt warm and sensitive. He couldn’t physically feel what was was happening to Parad at this point, but he knew. That fuzzy heat was exactly how they felt when Kiriya kissed one of them. 

Even more reason to get home quickly. There was no way he was going to get home to find his boyfriends had already worn each other out. 

He practically sprinted out the door of the hospital. As he ran he could feel a distinct sense of smugness coming from his other half. It made him annoyed but it wasn’t like he could hide his desperation from Parad. And Parad couldn’t hide the deep affection and gentleness hiding just below the surface of his impish pranks and constant hassling. 

Emu’s sappy feelings were greeted by searing heat hitting his groin as he made it onto the train just in time. Whatever Kiriya was doing it was making Parad fall apart at the seams and Emu was coming along for the ride. He grabbed onto a pole, grip tight on the cold metal. 

There were times Emu loved how intense the connection with Parad had become. They were practically able to have conversations just with emotions back and forth at this point. But standing on a crowded train trying his best not to have a noticeable erection, he wished it had an off switch. 

Except he didn’t wish that at all. Parad was in him and he knew Emu better than he knew himself. He knew Emu was enjoying it. He knew that the scandal of it all was only making Emu hot under the collar and the pleasure was becoming a two way street. 

Emu closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the cool metal of the pole he was hanging onto. The train moved along, feeling like it was taking an eternity. Pleasure rolled up his back and he bit his lip trying to keep from making a sound. Had the connection always been this strong? he wondered. He could have sworn the heat was usually subtler than this. But now he could practically feel hands pressing against his chest and teeth tugging at his lips. 

Three more stops that’s all he needed to get through. 

As soon as he thought it, his knees nearly gave out and only his iron grip on the pole kept him from dropping to his knees. His face was flushing rapidly and sweat beaded on his forehead. What was Kiriya even doing that was making Parad this turned on?

Emu could practically hear the laughter in his head at his confusion. It only made him hornier. He looked around the train, but everyone else was far too wrapped up in their own lives to question his state. 

Two more stops. 

The heat was getting too much. Emu bit his lip as he felt Parad getting close to orgasm. He really was going to murder Kiriya for finishing the job before he had the chance to join in. 

Or maybe he wouldn’t have to. Intense annoyance flooded his mind and the heat started to drain. 

One more stop. 

The heat was creeping back again as Parad’s annoyance ebbed away. Emu could picture the exact smile Kiriya was giving Parad to sooth him. 

Last stop. 

Emu sped out of the train, trying not to sprint to his apartment. He could feel Parad’s excitement growing and mingling with his own as he got closer. He also sensed trouble. They were planning something without him. And, god, that knowledge was hot. 

By the time he reached his front door, Parad was worked up into a frenzy again. Emu’s hands shook as he fiddled with the key. As soon as he got inside he started undressing, even before he kicked off his shoes.

He was shirtless and working on his pants by the time he stumbled into the bedroom. Parad had his back against the mattress, back arching and fists scrambling against the sheets as Kiriya fucked him roughly. 

“I see you started without me,” Emu gasped, grabbing onto the door frame to keep upright. Their connection was even stronger now that they were in the same room. 

Kiriya jumped, pulling away from Parad. Both Emu and Parad moaned at the sudden loss. “I told you to warn me,” he said, running a hand down Parad thigh teasingly, eyes focused on Emu as he finished stripping. 

“I was a little preoccupied,” Parad grinned wide and sloppy, “Took you long enough.”

“I’m sorry that I can’t just teleport like you can,” Emu crawled into bed next to Parad, pressing against him desperately, “You’re just a fucking tease.”

“He’s the tease,” Parad gestured at Kiriya, “He refused to let me cum before you got here even though he knows I can go as many rounds as necessary.”

Kiriya stood over the two, arms crossed. “Yeah, god forbid your gratification is delayed for even a moment.”

Parad smirked, “Yeah, but now that we’re all here we can really get down to business.

Before he could ask what that meant, Emu was pushed into the bed. Parad crawled on top of him kissing him roughly. Emu whimpered pressing back up against him. It was heaven when they did this, the closed circuit of their emotions making everything more potent. Soon Parad would just melt into him and they’d been one again. 

Except this time it didn’t happen. Parad stayed put as Kiriya approached. 

“What are you doing?” Emu whined between kisses, grabbing desperately at the man above. He pressed their chest together desperate for the feeling of becoming one body.

“You know,” Parad said, hand trailing down Emu’s chest, “You had Kiriya all to yourself for some time. And now we fuck a lot in your body, but I think it might be my turn to have some fun.”

Emu squirmed. “So you want me to leave you alone?”

“No. I want you to watch.”

Parad pulled himself up on his knees, body hovering mere inches above Emu. Their breath intermingled as Kiriya entered Parad again. Emu could feel the heat and the pleasure as clearly as he could see it on the face of the man above him as his mouth hung open and is eyes rolled back. 

Emu whined, grabbing Parad’s face in both hands, pulling him into another deep kiss. Parad laughed low in his throat, grabbing Emu’s hands and pinning them above his head. “I said watch,” Parad murmured, lips barely brushing against Emu’s, “Not touch. 

“That’s not fair.” Emu jerked weakly, trying to press his chest up against Parad to get any physical contact, but he was denied. Instead he was forced to watch as Parad moved back and forth on Kiriya’s cock right in front of him. It was an excellent view as much as he hated not being able to help. 

Even though they weren’t in the same body this time, Emu could swear he could feel everything happening to Parad’s body as if it was happening to his own. He didn’t know if it was just the intensity of the situation or the fact they were so close, but he didn’t care. He was too entranced by the sight of Parad gasping and moaning above him. 

“Are you going to let me come this time?” Parad was arching, face fully flushed as sweat dripped out of his hair some dropping onto Emu’s face. 

Kiriya grumbled wordlessly. Emu couldn’t see anything past Parad’s face filling his vision, but he could predict the exact mix of arousal and annoyance on Kiriya face. “I’ll let you, but only because I’m reaching my limit.”

“What about me?” Emu started pushing against Parad’s grip on his wrists. His whole body felt like jello as he was shaken by every trust into the body against him. 

There was no answer because Parad was coming. A wave of pleasure hit Emu starting from the tips of his fingers and slowly draining down his arms and into his chest. He was coming too. Even without being touched he was coming harder than he’d ever remembered coming. 

Parad collapsed on top of him, immediately nestling his head into Emu’s shoulder. “I was right,” he said against Emu’s neck, arms wrapping around Emu’s limp body. 

“Excellent,” Kiriya said, flopping down next to the two of them. 

“You were expecting that?” Emu asked, turning to look at Kiriya while stroking Parad’s sweaty hair. 

Kiriya grinned warmly, stretching languidly. “We weren’t sure it would work.”

“I knew it would work,” Parad said, pressing into Emu’s gentle caresses. 

Emu was so happy he felt like he was radiating warmth and light. He wasn’t sure how much of it was his and how much was shared, but at that moment it didn’t matter. They were together and in love and that’s what mattered. 


End file.
